


Valentine Boy

by lilyanna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Swearing, Valentine's Day Fluff, also a valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyanna/pseuds/lilyanna
Summary: It’s then, looking around at his members smiling faces and feeling happy for the first time that morning, that Jaehyun remembers the second reason for his dread of this day. Yes, there’s another reason, a reason much worse than the general coupley-ness of his best friends (which was, you know, actually kind of cute).Reason 2 for his despair was sitting across the table. Reasons 2 and 3 to be exact, who were currently busy feeding each other strawberries and giggling, of all things. Johnny and Ten.





	Valentine Boy

The alarm clock on his bedside starts ringing, loud and shrill, and it takes all of Jaehyun’s willpower to not throw something at it to make it shut up. Instead, he rolls onto his side and tries to muffle the sound by covering his ears with a pillow. Maybe if he doesn’t make any noise he can just pretend he never heard it and go back to to sleep. Alas, the universe has other plans, as before he can even start getting comfortable again his blanket is ripped away, followed by the pillow on his head. Blinking a couple of times, he turns his head to find Donghyuck smiling down at him, looking much too chipper for so early in the morning.

“Happy birthday hyung!” He practically squeals in excitement. 

Jaehyun groans and buries his face in the mattress. He’d forgotten what day it was. Honestly it was surprising that Hyuck hadn’t tried to wake him up at midnight to celebrate. Or perhaps he’d tried and failed, who knows. 

Whatever happened during the night, the younger boy is obviously not taking no for an answer now. 

“Come on hyung, get up!” He says, much louder and closer to his ear than Jaehyun would like. You can practically hear the pout in his tone. “If you don’t get up soon I’m climbing on top of you.”

That does the trick. Jaehyun bolts up, sitting with his feet tangled in amongst the few sheets that remain on his bed. Donghyuck smiles.

“There you are. Happy birthday Jaehyun hyung. Taeyong hyung’s making breakfast.”

He gives the elder a quick kiss on the cheek, which Jaehyun is still too sleepy to bother trying to avoid, and saunters out of the room. The door closes behind him, along with the sound of his humming which sounded suspiciously like “Feliz Navidad” instead of “Happy birthday”. Jaehyun is left in silence, with nothing more than the odd muffled chatter from outside and his thoughts.

For a moment he considers rolling over and going back to sleep, but he doesn’t want to have to face the wrath of Taeyong that will descend upon him if he lets the breakfast go cold. Well actually it’s more likely to be the wrath of the other members for making Taeyong sad by not eating the food he’s prepared, but you know, potayto-potahto. But the thing is, he really doesn't want to get up. Not today anyway.

It’s not like he isn’t excited about his birthday, he is. It’s just that his birthday also happens to be Valentine’s day. 

Jaehyun isn’t one of those people who hates the fact that he has to share his birthday with a well known holiday. Quite the opposite in fact, he embraces it, happy to go along with names such as “Valentine boy” and always feeling proud when people say it suits him. He is a romantic, after all. It goes well with the image of himself that he likes to project into the world.  
And sure, it can be slightly irritating for your birthday not to be all about you, but it’s not like he’s one of those unlucky people born on Christmas or something like that, where you’re not even the only person getting presents. 

No, Jaehyun has no problem with having his birthday on Valentine’s day, he’d almost say he loves it.

But not this time. 

Because this year some of his members are together and, despite being desperately single, he has to spend all day watching them be all lovey-dovey. He will spend the day seeing his close friends be given kisses, proper, on the lips, romantic kisses, and little whisperings of the words ‘I love you’ and other affections, while not receiving any himself.  
This year he’d felt so bad about ruining everyone’s Valentine's that he ended up moving the day of his (very small) party so that the couples could go on dates together. They had all tried to argue with him about it, of course, but he’d made some excuses about how expensive the day was and their schedules and whatnot, and somehow managed to convince them. 

So he would be spending his birthday evening alone, wallowing in his misery, while all his friends went on dates. And it was kind of his own fault.

A knock on the door brings him back to the present. Doyoung sticks his head round the frame and beams at him. 

“Morning Woojae.” He says surprisingly softly. “Happy birthday. Breakfast is on the table when you’re ready.”

Jaehyun nods and mutters a quick thank you. The raven haired boy disappears back around from where he came from, although this time the door is left slightly ajar. Voices from the living room reach his ears as Jaehyun pulls a lilac hoodie, which he isn’t entirely sure is his, over his head, along with some sweatpants. Then, bracing himself, he steps out. 

As soon as his out of his room everyone turns to look at him, and the living area explodes into a choir of people shouting and singing ‘Happy birthday’, none of them in time with each other. Almost all the members, except for the rookies, as they were all still calling them, and Kun (who was probably busy trying to wake up said rookies), were already gathered around the dining table, and there’s so many of them that Jaehyun loses track of who’s saying what. Quite a few of them get up from their seats to give him a hug, or at least a pat on the back, but it’s kind of a blur. He starts to wonder whether he might need to go wash his face to be awake enough to face this, but before he can he’s being ushered into a seat at the end of the table.

It’s then, looking around at his members smiling faces and feeling happy for the first time that morning, that he remembers the second reason for his dread of this day. Yes, there’s another reason, a reason much worse than the general coupley-ness of his best friends (which was, you know, actually kind of cute).  
Reason 2 for his despair was sitting across the table. Well, more like reasons 2 and 3, who were currently busy feeding each other strawberries and giggling, of all things. Johnny and Ten.

Jaehyun isn’t quite sure how it came to be to, his feelings about those two. He’s still not exactly sure what those feelings even are. He’s definitely jealous of them in some way, much more so than he is of all the other members’ relationships. Did he have a crush on one of them? Most probably. Which one was it? He had no damn clue. He couldn’t exactly have a crush on both of them, could he? 

Or maybe he did.

At some point in the previous year Jaehyun had discovered he had a crush on Ten. It wasn’t like it was a particular strange occurrence, most of the members had had a crush on the dancer on some point, much in the same way that they’d all had a crush on Taeyong. But these crushes usually happened when they first met him, and were often short lived, as they ceased around the same time that they discovered what a handful he could be. So it had surprised Jaehyun to realise how red he got whenever the thai man so much as looked his way.  
He had fretted about it for months and eventually, feeling sudden courage after Yuta and Winwin had finally got together, he had decided to tell Ten. But he’d only gotten halfway through the first sentence, something along the lines of “Ten, I have something to tell you…” when the dancer had burst out laughing. 

“It’s okay Jae, I already know.” He'd said confidently.

“You do?”

“Of course, anyone with eyes can tell you have a crush on Johnny.”

Obviously that hadn’t been the conversation he’d been expecting to have that day, but Ten had egged him on to talk about it and, feeling unable to correct him, Jaehyun had started to say some things, things he hadn’t even realised before saying them out loud. And all that had led him to one whopping conclusion: He did indeed have a huge crush on Johnny Seo, and had for a very long time. And he still had that dumb crush on Ten.  
Which then begged the question: So now what?

It hadn’t been long after that Johnny had come to him asking for his help with asking Ten out. And Jaehyun, he was his best friend, how could he ever have said no without giving himself away? So he’d helped Johnny get with Ten, and in turn had assured Ten that it was alright, that their talk had really put things in perspective for him and he felt like he was starting to get over Johnny, so it was totally fine for Ten to say yes when he asked him out (they all knew he was going to, the man wasn’t exactly subtle). It was a lie, of course. He wasn’t okay with it all.

And now, almost six months later, he sat at the far end of the dining table, watching Ten lean in to whisper something in Johnny’s ear and the other grin like an idiot and turn bright red, and wonders where it had all gone wrong. 

A plate is suddenly placed in front of him. He looks up and is met with Taeyong staring down at him, a sweet smile on his face. 

“You okay Woojae?” He asks. 

Jaehyun does his best to smile back, nodding. “Yeah, I’m just sleepy. Thanks for the food hyung.”

“Of course, it’s your birthday.” Taeyong ruffles his hair affectionately, making his already terrible bed head just a little bit worse. “Although it’s a shame that it doesn’t feel very birthday like, since we already gave you all your presents and everything…”

“It’s okay.” Jaehyun says, and this time he means it. “I’m more than happy with just this.”

“You sure?” Mark pipes up. He has half a mouth full of food and Kun, who’s only just arrived with the rookies and is on the sofa with his plate, glares at him. “You’re still in time to ask us to cancel all plans for tonight. We could have a movie night.”

“Honestly Markie, at this point I’m so tired that if we watched movies I’d probably fall asleep halfway through.” He laughs. “I’d rather get an early night. You guys go on your dates.”

“Going on a date just because it’s Valentine’s Day is stupid.” Yuta proclaims, waving his fork around in the air. “We shouldn’t need some capitalist festivity to tell us when or how to show love to our significant other. And anyway, at this point it’s been turned into such a profit-making scheme that it takes all the romance out of it. I don’t see why…”

“Well, I guess we should cancels our plans for tonight then.” Sicheng cuts in, unnecessarily overjoyed at not having to go on a date with his boyfriend.

The whole table erupts into laughter as Yuta begins to plead with his boyfriend to forget what he just said and still spend the evening with him. Jaehyun catches Johnny’s eye for a moment, both of them still laughing, and it could just be his imagination, but for a second he thinks that he just saw him wink at him. He turns his head away as quickly as possible, hoping no one notices how red his ears have gotten, and hurries to change the subject. 

-

“It seems a little unfair that we should be forced to do this on Jaehyun hyung’s birthday.” Jaemin complains. “They could at least give us a little time to celebrate.”

Jisung shrugs. “They let us have most of the morning to ourselves, I’d say we were lucky to even get that.” 

All twenty one of them are gathered in a practice room, stretching. They don’t have any particular routines to go over, no upcoming events or photoshoots they need to be preparing for, at least not today, so they have relative freedom. This doesn’t mean they get to slack off though, of course not. 

As soon as they’d finished up with breakfast they’d received a call from their managers asking them where the hell they were and why they hadn’t come to the company building to practice yet. Apparently SM had forgotten it was a member’s birthday or, much more likely, they didn’t even care. Or both. Probably both. 

The birthday boy himself sits on the floor to one side stretching with his arms above his head, trying to get the ache in his shoulders, caused by the unfortunate position in which he’d slept the previous night, to go away. He’s a bit distracted though, and is more worried about making sure no one can tell than with his exercises. At the moment he's staring at the wall intensely to avoid looking anywhere else. Because, goddamit, Ten is wearing a crop top. 

He vaguely registers Yuta wolf whistling at the dancer, and the sound of someone hitting him over the head, probably either Winwin, Taeil or Johnny. He doesn’t look up though. He can’t, because he knows that if he does the redness of his face and ears will give him away.

The thought pops up in his head that he spends much too much time worrying about people finding out compared to the time he spends actually confronting his feelings, but before he tell his brain to shut up Ten appears suddenly in front of him. Jaehyun leans back involuntarily, but he doesn’t seem to notice, as he makes no move forward. He just stares up at him from where he’s crouching at his feet, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“You good Jae?” He asks, in English. The other nods quickly, trying to find someone else he can go talk to. “Want me to help you stretch?”

Jaehyun can feel his eyes widen embarrassingly, all the bloody rushing to his face and umm… other places, at the thought of having Ten help him. He hurries to decline, but the smaller man is already moving closer to him.

“No-” His voice cracks and he wishes the earth would just swallow him whole. “No thanks, I’m fine by myself.”

“Oh come on, everyone else has paired up by now.” Jaehyun looks around. It’s true, most of the other members are already working in pairs or groups of three. That doesn’t stop him from flinching when he feels Ten’s hands run, painfully slowly, from his lower back up to his shoulders. “You seem to have some knots in the muscles here, did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just fine.” Why is his voice so high-pitched? Why the fuck is his voice coming out so high-pitched? “Just slept kind of… Umm… twisted, you know? Like half on my back and half on my side.”

“I thought the managers told you to stop doing that? Breathe out.” He instructs. Jaehyun does, and Ten immediately pushes his upper body forward, so he’s almost touching his toes. It kind of hurts. “It sounds so uncomfortable anyway, I don’t know why you do.”

“I don’t either. It just kind of happened.” Just like my crush on you and Johnny, Jaehyun’s brain supplies. “I’ve been trying to break the habit.”

Ten just hums and pushes forward a bit more. Jaehyun can definitely begin to feel the sting in his calves now, but only manages to focus on it for a second at a time because he’s too preoccupied with the feeling of Ten’s chest and stomach, his bare stomach at that, pressed up against his back. And yes, maybe Jaehyun’s being paranoid, but isn’t he sitting a bit too close? It only gets worse when he realises that what he thought was air from the fan is actually Ten’s breathe on his neck and the other moves one of his hands down again, one on his shoulder and the other on his lower back. He’s going to scream.

They’ve stretched together before, lots of times, even after Jaehyun realised how he felt, but it’s never been this unbearable before. Jaehyun keeps waiting, almost praying internally, for it to end, either because Ten pulls back or because the grim reaper comes for him and frees him from his suffering through the sweet relief of death. Maybe he’s being a bit overdramatic, but either option sounds pretty good right now. 

“You’re really tense, it’s not helping.” Ten scolds him, and his lower hand moves even lower. 

Yes, there’s a very good reason for that, Jaehyun’s brain pitches in again, and it has a lot to do with how close your hand is to my… 

“Ten.” A voice says suddenly. “What are you doing to poor Jae?”

The pair of them peer up to see Johnny standing in front of them. Taeil, who he had been with until now, is nowhere to be seen. The american has his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow, but a playful grin on his face. 

“Nothing, I’m just helping him stretch!” Ten protests, although he does move both of his hands away quickly. Thank God. 

“I’m pretty sure stretching doesn’t involve you having your hands halfway down his ass.” Johnny supplies sarcastically, and Jaehyun almost chokes on his own spit. 

“Hyung’s gone all red!” Chenle chimes in from nearby, clearly talking about the vocalist. 

Jaehyun makes a move to stand up and defend himself, in the hopes to at least regain a little bit of his pride, but as soon as he starts getting up all the pain in his calves hits him all at once, and he nearly topples over again. He’d been so distracted by Ten’s… well, just by Ten is general, that he hadn’t realises how long he’d spend leaning forward. Johnny catches him before he hits the ground, grinning at him when they make eye contact. 

“Whoa there, be careful.” He says simply, but the way he says it is so cocky that Jaehyun gets the urge to punch him in the face. Or kiss him to shut him up. Or both. Preferably in that order. 

Instead he rushes to stand on his own two feet, as far away from either of the demon couple as possible, and, ignoring the pain in his legs and the fact that everyone’s eyes are follow him, makes his way across the room towards the door. 

“I’m umm… I’m going to get some water.” He mumbles, and immediately starts cursing himself because, on his way out, he walks straight past a small water fountain.

He doesn’t stop walking until he’s far down the hall from the practice room and safely inside the male restroom, where he finally closes the door behind him and falls against it. 

It had to be Johnny and Ten. Of all people it could be, it had to be that pair of mischievous asses that found pleasure in making him flustered. Why couldn’t he have a crush on someone else, someone nice like Taeyong? He had terrible taste in men, he thought to himself, although admittedly his taste in women had never been much better. But of all people… two of his best friends, two of the people he’d spent so much time with ever since their trainee days. A pair that had always teased him, but had always been there for him when he needed them, and who he could go to with all his problems. Except this one, obviously.  
A couple who were so perfect for each other, and who now had each other, so why would they ever look at him? He’d missed his chance, and it was his own fault for helping them get together in the first place. 

Johnny was in love with Ten. Ten was in love with Johnny. Jaehyun was most probably in love with both of them, and would most definitely never have that love be corresponded. 

He sighs and looks at the watch on his wrist. Barely even 1pm. It was going to be a long day. 

-

As it turns out, the day passes a lot quicker than he was expecting. Between practicing and general training, an afternoon meeting with their managers and being stopped by every single person he knows to be wished a happy birthday and almost being late for all his schedules, the whole thing becomes a bit of a blur. There are also some sweeter moments though, when their hectic lives seem to slow down a little to remind them that this is still his special day and, most of all, that he has amazing friends.

When they take a break for lunch the Dreamies show up unexpectedly with a picnic hamper which, much to everyone’s delight, includes not only sandwiches but also cupcakes, both of which are pretty good. Very good, if you consider that they were made in the DREAM dorms, where chaos seems to reign supreme. 

The rest of 127 surprise him with a couple of final gifts. It’s mostly small things, like this one book he’s been wanting to read or a CD from an artist he likes, nothing grand and fancy like the presents he’d got on the day of the party, but they’re as heartwarming as anything else he’s received. 

The joy of the day is also present in the small things, the little displays of affection that they offer him. Things like having the door opened for him, or everyone making extra effort to make sure he’s happy, or the tight hugs he gets all day, … Somehow things like that make him feel more loved and at home than any physical gift. 

And so the whole day passes him by in a whirlwind of schedules and warm emotions, and before he knows it he’s sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching as his members get ready to go out to their respective dates. Even the ones who, as far as he knew, don't have a significant other seem to have plans, and he has to make a considerable effort to not feel miffed about not having been invited. 

“Looks like it's just you and me Xuxi.” He says to the man sitting next to him, who was currently preoccupied shovelling handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. 

As soon as he hears him Lucas stops and turns to stare at him, wide eyed. His eyes flickered back and forth between Jaehyun and someone standing in the group behind him, but by the time Jaehyun turns around to look it's unclear who. What is clear is that whoever it was has made Lucas nervous, as he gulps and starts fidgeting in his seat. 

“Sorry hyung, I have to…” Another glance at someone in the group by the door, but once again Jaehyun doesn't catch them in time. “I actually agreed to…”

“Lucas is coming over to the Dream dorms with Hyuck and I.” Mark interrupts, resting a hand on the cantonese boy's shoulder. “Isn't that right?”

Lucas nods enthusiastically and gets up to start getting his things together. He leaves the bag of popcorn on the sofa and some of it tips out onto the floor. 

“Oh, could I…” Jaehyun starts, but falls silent, biting his lip.

He can't exactly invite himself to their gathering, especially if it's at the Dream dorms, where they seem to have implemented a new 'no over 21 year-olds’ rule (the previous rule had been no adults with the exception of Mark, but since the 00 line had turned legal that didn't work anymore. Needless to say Lucas was over the moon about the new ruling, as it meant that, for now, he could visit whenever he wanted). However, it was starting to feel like everyone was making excuses to not be in the dorm with him, and even though he'd been okay with some of them going on dates he'd thought he'd at least have the company of the others. He wasn't so unbearable to be around that they would all try to avoid him like this. Was he?

“See you later Hyunnie!” Taeyong calls from the entrance way. 

Almost all of them have their coats on, a few also wearing hats and masks as well to not be recognised. The lot of them are standing by the door, ready to leave him here, all alone, except for…

“Wait” Jaehyun says. “Where are Johnny and Ten?”

His friends exchange long looks, but ultimately shrug. Perhaps they’d already left. At least that means he doesn’t have to face them. He wasn’t sure how much more of those two’s antics he could handle today.

The door closes behind the members. He can hear shuffling feet and chattering growing further and farther away, until finally the dorms are left in silence. Jaehyun sits there for a moment, contemplating what to do next, before getting up to put the popcorn in the kitchen. Then, despite it being barely eight thirty, he walks straight into his room and, not bothering to even change his clothes, falls into bed, sleeping overtaking him in minutes. 

-

“Jaehyun. Jae. Wake up.”

A soft voice has been whispering in his ear for a couple of minutes now, but it sounds distinctly like Johnny and that can’t be. Johnny is on his Valentine’s date with Ten, so it must be figment of Jaehyun’s imagination. Maybe he’s dreaming. 

“I can’t believe he fell asleep.” A second voice, one that sounds a bit like Ten but quieter than usual, speaks up. “Who the hell goes to sleep before 10pm?”

“Leave me alone.” Jaehyun grumbles into the mattress. 

He turns his head to a side, trying to get in a less uncomfortable position. After a moment his eyes flutter open, and he finds himself face-to-face with Johnny’s mischievous grin. He bolts up, trying to conceal the half-scream that escaped his throat with a cough.

“Morning sunshine.” Ten sing-songs from where he’s standing at the foot of the bed.

“Is it morning already?” Jaehyun’s still half asleep, and it takes him a moment to register that it’s still dark outside. 

“Nope, not even close.” Johnny beams at him in a way that he doesn’t trust at all. He’s got that look in his eyes. That look he gets when he’s up to no good. “Now get up, we’ve got something for you.” 

Jaehyun groans but complies, dragging himself out of bed. Johnny’s smile grows even wider, and he places his hand on the small of Jaehyun’s back as he guides him out of the room. 

All thoughts of protesting or trying to go back to sleep go flying out of his head as soon as Jaehyun steps into the living room. It looks amazing. There are little fairy lights hanging all around, from above the doorway all the way round the back of the sofa. They glow with a slight orange tinge, making the whole space look warm and cozy. They’ve obviously cleaned, as it looks much tidier than usual, and there are different coloured throws arranged along the couch and chair. On the table there’s a bottle of something fancy and alcoholic, Jaehyun can’t quite read the label from where he’s standing, and glasses. And it’s not just the room that looks beautiful. Although he hadn’t noticed before, in this new setting he realises that Johnny and Ten have both changed, from the sweatshirts and pants that they were wearing earlier into jeans and a shirt for Johnny, while Ten is wearing a white t-shirt which is only just long enough to not be considered another crop top. He’s also wearing those dangly earring that Jaehyun loves so much. He’s told him so on several occasions.

“Did you two…” Jaehyun stands there, at a loss for words. “Did you prepare this yourselves?”

Johnny nods, taking a step back to rest against the counter top. Ten meanwhile comes closer, taking both of Jaehyun’s hands in his own, and smiles at him, soft and sweet, so different from the teasing grins he’s used to receiving from the thai man. 

“Happy birthday Jaehyun.” Ten murmurs, giving his hands a quick squeeze. “We love you.”

He's so close, and Jaehyun's brain is just screaming at him. Kiss him, it tells him. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him! But he can't, because if he kisses him now his whole life is going to fall apart. He'll be rejected, and then this will officially be the worst birthday of all time. Kiss him, it insists, but Johnny is standing there, watching them, and he can't possibly kiss Ten in front of him. Kiss him, even though he shouldn't be thinking about kissing Ten at all. It's wrong.

But suddenly the dancer is on his tiptoes, his hands pressed flat against Jaehyun's chest, and they're faces are so, so close together. So close that he doesn't know where to look, so he just screws his eyes shut and tries to work on calming his breathing, a task that proves impossible when Ten leans in until they're almost touching.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He whispers against Jaehyun's lips.

And then their mouths are slotting together, gentle at first but soon turning fast and desperate. Every fiber of Jaehyun's body feels like it's on fire, screaming but silent all at once. His brain can't seem to process what's happening. He can't think. It's like every other thought has been exiled from his mind and all he knows is Ten, Ten, Ten, Ten.  
God, he's wanted this for so long. It feels like every one of his dreams come true and more, even better than he ever could have imagined. Even better because it's so clear that Ten wants him too. 

The dancer's hands are now in his hair, pulling at it lightly in a way that makes him shiver every time, and he's using them to guide Jaehyun towards him, even thought at this point they can't get much closer together. He changes the angle of his head slightly to deepen the kiss, setting off a whole new set of fireworks in Jaehyun's mind. He could do this forever. Just stand here kissing Ten, forever and ever and ever. 

But then Ten makes a small whimpering noise and that tiny action is enough to bring him crashing back down to reality. Because he's heard that sound before, through the thin walls of the dorm. He's heard Ten make that noise when Johnny kisses him. 

Suddenly it hits him, that he's kissing his best friend's boyfriend. Right in front of said best friend.  
He pulls away quickly and Ten ends up accidentally tugging on his lip with his teeth, so hard that for a second he gets worried it's going to start bleeding. It doesn't, but it'll almost certainly bruise. He takes a definite step back, and then another, until he feels his lower back hit the edge of the table. Both of them are panting slightly, and when Jaehyun opens his eyes he sees Ten staring at him. 

The dancers eyes are wide, obviously surprised, by the kiss or my Jaehyun pulling away, he doesn't know which. But he also seems kind of... hurt? Almost fearful. The terrible thought pops into Jaehyun's head that this was some sort of terrible prank, and that by going along with it he's accidentally ruined Ten and Johnny's relationship. 

"Ten..." He manages between breaths. It sounds somewhere between a plea and a warning. "I..."

Jaehyun's eyes flicker from the dancer to Johnny, but he can't look either of them in the eye. He can't even bring himself to peer up at Johnny's face, too afraid of what he'll find if he does. Is he angry? Upset? He doesn't even want to know.

He feels a pair of warm hands on his cheeks, much too large to be Ten's. Johnny cups his face and pulls his head up gently to finally meet his gaze. 

"Jaehyun" He whispers softly. "Look at me."

The younger complies, and when he does he's met with a sad smile that breaks his heart into thousands of tiny pieces.

"We thought..." Johnny starts, fumbling for words. "It seemed like you... We're sorry if we misread things, we both thought you were interested and... I don't want this to make things awkward between us, you know? You're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you over... If you don't feel that way about us it's okay, we understand. We'd never force you into something you don't want."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jaehyun squeaks, confused.

"He means like..." Ten intervenes. "We're sorry for coming onto you if don't like us that way. We thought that maybe you wanted to... That you might want to join us. But I guess we were wrong, and that's okay. We just don't want this to ruin our friendship."

"What?" Jaehyun says again, because what the hell are they talking about.

"Oh my god Jaehyun." Ten shakes his head in exasperation, flailing his arms about. "That kiss was my, our way of saying we like you, and we wanted to ask you to join us, but you're clearly not interested and that's just fine. We understand."

"You like me?" Jaehyun chokes out. "I'm not interested? In you?"

"Yes!" Johnny half shouts.

"What the fuck, I've been in love with both of you for ages! I thought you weren't interested in me!"

"We've been flirting with you for months, you dense fuck!" Ten is almost screaming at this point. "You think I'd try to grope my friend's ass if I wasn't into him?!"

"I don't know!" Jaehyun exclaims, feeling just as dumb as he know he sounds.

The room falls into silence for a moment until all three of them burst out laughing. Johnny clutches his stomach and bends forward, almost falling down. Ten isn't as lucky, as he steps back and trips over the back of the sofa, sending them all into a new fit of laughter. Jaehyun isn't sure whether he's laughing or crying really. Kind of both, at the same time. Because these last few months have been ever so painful, and he’s spent so many nights drowning in his sorrows, all alone, and now he feels like such an idiot. But still, it’s so ridiculously funny.

“Oh my god we’re dumbasses. We’re all so fucking dumb.” Johnny chuckles. 

Ten wipes a tear from his eye, still laughing a bit under his breath. Jaehyun still hasn’t recovered. Before he even manages to fully catch his breath a strong pair of arms are wrapping around his neck and he finds himself with a mouthful of Johnny, kissing him like theres no tomorrow.

 

When he pulls away the Johnny’s cheeks are red, but he has a huge smile plastered across his face.

“Jung Jaehyun” He says, running his thumb up and down the other’s jaw and tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “We like you a lot. Will you date us?”

“I…” Jaehyun looks down at his feet. “Are you sure you want me? You two are so perfect for each other, I don’t…” He feels the last couple of words catch in his throat, struggling to get them out. “I don’t want to get in the way.”

Surprisingly it’s Ten that steps forward, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist from behind and resting his head on his shoulder.

“If we didn’t want you we wouldn’t be asking Jae. I understand that it might be scary for you, joining an already established relationship, but Johnny and I have talked about it, for a very long time, and we reached the same conclusion.” He kisses under the back of Jaehyun’s ear, trailing down his neck. “You say we seem perfect, well guess what? We think that we could be even more perfect with you by our side. The most perfectest, if you will.”

“Is that even a word?” Johnny raises an eyebrow, a playful smile on his lips.

“It is now.” Ten sticks his tongue out at him, getting a laugh out of Jaehyun. He turns him around gently so that they’re facing each other. “So, what do you say?”

Jaehyun pauses for a moment. This feels like everything he’s ever wanted and it’s right here in front of him. He can have it if he just says yes. Yet something in him makes him hesitate. The insecurity, the fear that he’s not good enough, is still there, despite Ten’s words of reassurance. What if he destroys what they have? What he ruins them? It’s terrifying. And yet, when he feels Johnny’s hands on his shoulders and stares down at Ten’s uncharacteristically nervous face, he finds that those feelings are of less importance than he would have thought. Sure, they need to be addressed at some point, but perhaps for now… Maybe he can just let himself be happy.

“Okay.” He says finally. “As long as you want me, I’m yours.”

He can’t help but smile at the way their faces light up. His boyfriends. Oh my god, he’s dating Johnny and Ten. He has to cover his face with his hands to try to calm himself down before he starts screaming. Or crying. Or, you know, both. 

“Hey hey, none of that.” Johnny pries his hands away so he can look into his eyes. “You’re so cute, but you said it all wrong. This is a two way street Jaehyun.” He explains softly. “You’re not some kind of add on that we get to call ‘ours’ until we get tired of you. You’re don’t belong to us, and you’re certainly not some sort of toy for us to play with for a while. As much as you may call ourselves ours we will be yours, and we will be as much yours as we are each other’s. We’re all equal in this relationship, you got that?” He nods. “Good.”

“Kiss me.” Jaehyun says, and immediately feels like an absolute idiot. 

Luckily Johnny chuckles and leans in to do just that, wrapping his hands around the back of Jaehyun’s neck. Ten, never one to be left out, returns to his previous position behind the younger, trailing his lips along his back and shoulders. Despite the slightly compromising position they find themselves in, the kisses are softer this time, slower and sweeter. Maybe it’s because it’s not the first time, or because there’s no need to rush anymore. They have all the time in the world. 

-

“Hey, there’s just one thing I’m still curious about.” Jaehyun says.

Ten whines from where he’s quite literally sitting straddling the younger’s waist, pushing himself up on his elbows to glare down at him. “If you back out now Jung Jaehyun, I swear to God, I will end you.”

All three of them are crowded onto Jaehyun’s bed, tired out after a long day and about half a bottle of champagne each. They’d decided to all sleep together (NOT in that way, they’d been dating for all of two hours, it was too early for that), and Jaehyun had been trying to put his pyjamas on when he’d been wrestled down by a slightly drunk and definitely overeager Ten, who just justified all his actions now by saying that Jaehyun had made them wait so long that he had to make up for lost time. 

“It’s nothing like that.” He hurries to clarify. “It’s just… How did you know? That I liked you guys?”

Johnny bursts out laughing again from where he’s snuggled up beside him. 

“You’re not exactly subtle love.” He grins. 

“I’m pretty subtle!” Jaehyun protests. If Ten wasn’t sitting on him he would have crossed his arms for added effect, but alas.

“Jae please.” Ten snickers into his hand. “Your ears turned red every time either of us talked to you. And you’re a terrible liar. Your excuses are pretty shit too.”

“Hey!” He jabs at Ten’s stomach lightly, then instantly regrets it because it means he has to resist the temptation to run his hands up and down the skin there. One thing at a time. “It’s still my birthday. Be nice.”

“Actually, it’s not.” Johnny points at the clock on the bedside table. “Your birthday ended about fifteen minutes ago.”

Jaehyun groans and covers his face with his arms. He can hear Ten laughing at him.

“You missed your chance for now.” Ten sounds a little too happy about it. “Better luck next year, Valentine Boy.”

Next year. Next year felt like a long way away right now, snuggled into his mattress with his two partners. A lot was going to change, that was for sure. None of his plans for the following year had included being in a relationship, particularly not with two of his best friends. He’d have to look at his schedule later, he thought to himself, change some of his plans to make time for them. 

Jaehyun had honestly organized most of his schedule for the upcoming months to avoid having to be around Johnny and Ten, in the hopes of eventually getting over them or at least not being reminded that he would never be with them constantly. But now he was. Apparently. His brain was still working on the whole processing what had just happened thing. It was fine though, he’d get used to it eventually. Maybe he wouldn’t, and it would be a constant surprise in his life, something that he would never get his head around. That would nice.

The prospect of spending the rest of his life always in awe, always shocked that he had gotten so lucky, sounded very inviting. A small part of his brain wanted to know whether Johnny and Ten felt that way too, if they would think the same about him. He would never really know, but if the adoration in their eyes and the way they made room between them on the bed was any indication, well… 

Perhaps he didn’t have to spend so much time wondering anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late but... IT'S A BIRTHDAY FIC! AND A VALETINE'S DAY FIC! Bless Jaehyun for being born on Valentine's day.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ^^ You can find me on twitter at @rosebudaus or at https://curiouscat.me/cherrylilies ☆
> 
> Also special shoutout to Sarah for helping beta this! You're a lifesaver <3


End file.
